


What Makes a Good Dom?

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Dom - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: Taemin and Jinki are invited to a get together of dom/sub couples by one of Jinki's friends. Taemin soon realizes that he and his boyfriend are not like the other couples, and this causes his anxiety to act up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! Here's my first Ontae fic! I'm excited about it because I've spent quite a bit of time on this fic! I hope you all enjoy it! Comments would be very much appreciated! Thanks! ^^

The group of submissives share quiet glances across the living room, unsure of what to say. The only sound being the one of their dominants chatting away in the kitchen that floats through the room. Taemin shrinks further into his large sweater and begins kicking his small feet against the couch, an anxious habit he’s had as long as he can remember. For several long moments they all stay like this, waiting for someone to make some sort of conversation.

“Well,” A voice booms from across the room, startling the blonde out of his trance of sorts. “Since we’re the hosts tonight, and since no one seems to want to start the conversation, I guess I’ll be in charge of doing so!” The boy with the stark black hair, wearing dark skinny jeans and a leopard print button-up announces as his feline eyes scan the room, presumably searching for a certain reaction. When he doesn’t receive one, he clears his throat loudly and continues, “Well, anyway, I’m Kibum, and I’m super excited to be having this group! I think getting together like this will be fun for us because we can relax and be ourselves while hanging out with others who are like us!” He ends his speech with a smile and tilt of his head. “Now, let’s properly introduce ourselves, hm? I’m Kibum, but you can call me Key if you’d like, and my dom is Minho. It’s nice to meet you all! Who wants to go next?” 

The group proceeds to go around and introduce each person, their name and their dominant’s name. Taemin honestly misses all of it because the whole time he’s repeating over and over in his head:

-I’m Taemin and my dom is Jinki-  
-I’m Taemin and my dom is Jinki-  
-I’m Taemin and my dom is Jinki-

“And you?”

“Uh, my name is… I mean, I’m Taemin and my dom is uh, is Jinki.” The blonde boy mentally smacks himself.   
Seriously?!? How could you go over it so many times and STILL mess it up?!?!? He sighs and allows his eyes to wander toward over to the kitchen where the other men carry on their friendly conversation. Taemin can’t see Jinki from where he sits on the couch, but if he focuses enough, he swears he can hear the deep timber of his voice ringing beneath the others. A smile creeps on the boys lips as he begins to wish he and Jinki had skipped this dumb meeting altogether and had stayed home tonight. He begins to daydream, imagining being snuggled up to Jinki, there’s nothing he loves more than being wrapped up in his boyfriend’s warmth after a long day. One of Taemin’s favorite variety shows would be on TV, the one’s that Jinki finds extremely boring, but pretends to be interested in because he knows Taemin enjoys them. It wouldn’t take long though for Taemin’s short attention span to kick in, causing him to grow bored of the program, and he’d move in closer so he could place tiny kisses up his lover’s neck. He’d nibble just enough to let Jinki know of his intentions before continuing the kisses across his jaw, then he’d capture the elder’s plump lips with his own. As the kiss heated up, and Jinki pulled the younger into his lap, Taemin would purposely grab a fistful of Jinki’s hair harder than the elder likes, in hopes of bringing out the dominant side of his boyfriend he loves so much. Immediately, Jinki would smack the boy’s smaller hand away from his hair before bringing his large hand down on one of Taemin’s ass cheeks hard in punishment. Taemin would let out a yelp turned moan against Jinki’s lips, causing the elder the smirk at how riled up the got the younger boy-

“Taemin?”

“Hm?” Taemin snaps back into reality at Key’s call. He tries to recall what the group was just talking about, before realizing that he was completely zoned out this whole time. 

“You look a little lost over there.” Key giggles.

“Oh, uh,” The blonde blushes, “No, sorry, I just zoned out a bit.” He smiles sheepishly. Key returns the smile and enthusiastically continues his story.

Key talks for what feels like forever about anything and everything; that boy truly loves to hear himself talk. After covering how he likes his eggs cooked for breakfast, his view about how Ugg boots single-handedly destroyed footwear fashion as we know it, and the story of the time his cousin Yeri went into labor at the annual family reunion, he somehow worked his way around to telling the group, in explicit detail, about his the intense sex session he and Minho shared a few nights ago. Taemin rests his elbow on the arm of the sofa, placing his head in his hand.

“So finally, he had me in tears, yes literal tears, asking to please just let me cum already,” He imitates his own begging and Taemin rolls his eyes, “and when he finally did let me, I came so hard I swear I blacked out for a few minutes, or longer I don’t even know! It was so freaking amazing.” Taemin looks to the others, surprised at how into Key’s story they seem. He sighs and leans further onto the arm of the couch. He’s so ready to go home. At least Key is done talking about his and Minho’s sex life. “That night, Minho was pounding into me so hard, I thought I might have to use my safe word!” Or not. Key bursts out laughing at his own joke, the others following suit. “I’m just kidding, of course, Minho’s too good for that to happen.”

At this, the blonde sits up. Something about that statement seems off to him.

“Obviously any real dom wouldn’t make their sub use their safe words. Ever. But you guys know that.” The others agree.

“That’s not true.” Taemin blurts out before he even realizes he has.

“What, Tae?”

“What?” Taemin noticed that everyone’s gazes are now aimed at him, his eyes widen, “I, uh,”

“Have you used your safe word?”

“Well, y-yeah, I-”

“Other than at the beginning? I mean sometimes before you get to know each other, it can happen, but then your dom should know you, your body, your limits, better than you do even. You’ve been with Jinki how long?”

“U-uh, two years…”

“And when did you use it last?”

“Last week, maybe?”

Key gasps, the whole group is in shock. The blonde feels his heart rate rapidly increase, panic rising inside him. “Last week?!? Are you serious? Taemin, that doesn’t sound like a very good dom to me. You shouldn’t have to use it so much or so far into a relationship. You use it often right?”

“I d-don’t. It’s not like that. It’s uh…” The boy keeps trying to explain, but the feline boy is having none of it. He leans forward from his chair to place a comforting hand on Taemin’s knee.

“No, listen. A dom should care about nothing more than if his or her partner is comfortable 100 percent of the time. They should know your limits and never be selfish during sex. Not a real, true, dom. Right, guys?”

With that, the room is filled with agreement from the others, and Taemin can’t find words as his anxiety takes over. He begins chewing away at what’s left of his fingernails one by one nervously. The few voices in the room feel multiplied in Taemin’s mind, all of them telling them how “real” dominants should treat him. He wants to tell them. To explain to them that there is no better dominant than Jinki. That sometimes the small blonde thinks he can handle being handcuffed to the bed and gagged, or being pushed around and called every name in the book, but sometimes once they get started, this overwhelming feeling washes over him and suddenly he just can’t handle it. That’s when he uses the safe word, and in that moment, Jinki stops immediately, undoes whatever restraints are holding the younger boy down, and he holds Taemin, which is the only thing he needs in those moments. If Taemin still happens to want sex, then Jinki will undo his handcuffs and softly rub his sore wrists to ease the pain, kissing the blonde lovingly as he does, then he’ll gently intertwine their fingers as he makes love to Taemin. The way Jinki can read him like an open book in those moments makes him the perfect dom in Taemin’s mind. He may not be the best submissive in the world, considering he can’t always handle the lifestyle, but Jinki is without a doubt the best dominant in the whole universe in Taemin’s eyes. 

“Stop it!” The other voices go silent at his sudden outburst. “You’re wrong! He’s not bad! He’s not! You’re…” Taemin retreats into himself slightly as he realizes that he was yelling. “You’re wrong.” He whispers, curling into a ball.

“What the hell’s going on in here, Kibum?” Minho asks as the other men rush into the room from the kitchen. Key shrugs, genuine confusion painting his face. 

“Taemin!” Jinki panics, seeing his boyfriend in his current state, curled up in a ball on the couch. He crouches down in front of the boy and pushed his bangs out of his eyes gently. “Tae..?”

Taemin barely looks up at the older boy, just enough to recognize him. He suddenly leaps into his arms from the couch. “Master!” He shrieks desperately, attaching himself to Jinki. The brunette scoops him up and turns so he can sit on the couch, the boy in his lap. He soothingly combs his fingers through the blonde locks as he softly speaks.

“What happened, baby?” The boy in his lap sniffs, a tear falling down his cheek. “Hey now, don’t cry, Sweetheart.” He wipes away Taemin’s tears with his thumb, then places a soothing kiss to his forehead. “Just tell me what happened, hm?”

“They… they said that… that you were a bad dom. Because I use my safe word, but they don’t get it! I only use it when I can’t do it that day cause my anxiety is too much! If anything I’m a bad sub! It’s not you! It’s me! You’re perfect! You’re the best Master ever and they… they… they just don’t get it and…!”

“Shhhhh…” Jinki pulls Taemin’s head into the crook of his neck, knowing the boy was on the verge of more tears. “No need to cry anymore, baby. Now listen to me, okay? You are not a bad sub. You’re my baby and I love you more than anything. You’re perfect to me. We may not be like everyone else, but that doesn’t make us any worse at this than them, hm?” The blonde nods into his neck, so Jinki guides his head to look at him. “Good. Now, how about we call it a night and go home now. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Jinki looks at the younger boy expectantly, “But first, I want to see my baby smile.” The blonde tries to avoid his gaze, not in the mood for any games. “Aw come on,” Jinki places a finger under his chin and lifts it until their eyes meet, “can’t you give your Master one little smile?” Taemin can’t help but blush, he always does when Jinki refers to himself as his master, though that’s probably because it’s usually when they’re in bed. The corners of his mouth raise in a slight smile to accompany the blush on his face, and the elder grins victoriously. “That’s my good boy.” He places a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, nose, then lips, all in quick succession. The brunette stands, pulling Taemin with him, then turns to the others in the room. Taemin can’t bear to look at them, so he chooses to stare at the ground instead as the elder announces their departure. “We will be going now. Sorry we couldn’t stay longer, and sorry for causing any sort of commotion. It nice meeting all of you. Thank you for having us, Minho.” Jinki bows, followed by Taemin.

“No, wait, Jinki, Taemin!” Minho calls as they reach the door. He proceeds to lightly push Key towards the pair, and Taemin looks at him for the first time since his outburst. He looks… guilty. Regretful? Not actually what he expected. “Key has something to say to you two.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you cry, Taemin. I’m sorry I called Jinki- hyung a bad dom. I hope you guys decide to come back. And… yeah. I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“Thank you, Key. Apology accepted. Right, Tae?”

“Yes. Apology accepted.”

“Sorry, you two. I assure you that he will be properly punished for his actions.” Minho states, stepping up behind Key to place a hand on his shoulder. Key visibly gulps. Jinki nods in recognition of his comment, gives one last bow, and walks out the front door of the apartment, Taemin close behind him.

The elder hails a taxi, and the couple hops inside. “So, when we get home,” Jinki begins, “What do you say to some time on the couch, cuddling, with that show you like on TV? What’s it called? That variety show? Running Infinity Counselor Something?”

Taemin giggles and pecks his boyfriend’s cheek. “Sounds perfect.”

“And if we get bored, we could always have rough sex on the couch.” The elder states nonchalantly, smirking. 

“Yes, Master.” Taemin smirks himself, knowing how much Jinki loves the title, and turns to look at his boyfriend, only to find him staring back at him. Their eyes meet, two gazes full of pure admiration for each other.

“You know, you may not be like the others, but you really are the perfect sub in my eyes, Tae. I love you more than anything.” The elder gives a firm squeeze to the other’s hand.

“I love you too, Jinki.”


End file.
